La luna como testigo
by kira97
Summary: Toma lugar la noche anterior a la batalla con Ozai, Aang ha discutido con todos los demás y se ha ido a la cama temprano.Luego de ser asechada por una pesadilla, Katara busca un poco de consuelo al visitarlo en su habitación, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando las cosas comiencen a ponerse un poco…cálidas? LEMON


Mi primer LEMON :3, pues tuve una vaga idea sobre esto hace unos meses y supongo que he leído suficientes fics de este tipo como para hacer uno yo misma, y porqué he notado que no hay fics de este tipo en español así que aquí está. Disfrútenlo!

Toma lugar la noche anterior a la batalla con Ozai, Aang ha discutido con todos los demás y se ha ido a la cama temprano; luego de ser asechada por una pesadilla, Katara busca un poco de consuelo al visitarlo en su habitación, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando las cosas comiencen a ponerse un poco…cálidas?

Aclaración-Pasa después de la discusión pero antes de la escena donde Aang está meditando…ah y que avatar el último maestro del aire no me pertenece…

=La luna como testigo.=

Se marchó furioso hacia su habitación azotando la puerta detrás de él, su rostro hundido en la almohada tratando de ahogar un grito mudo, no podía creer que su mejor amigo acabara de burlarse de sus creencias "Seguro que el universo te perdonará.". Eran las palabras que daban vueltas en su cabeza, y como si no fuera suficiente pequeños recuerdos de aquella estúpida obra que se hacía llamar de teatro comenzaban a emerger de su memoria, "soy un tonto", recordaba decirse a sí mismo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano, "¡Te dije que estoy confundida!", fueron las palabras que se apoderaban de su mente antes de oír ese ligero golpe en la puerta.

Aang dio un pequeño brinco en la cama ante el repentino sonido, notó un poco de saliva resbalar por la comisura de su labio, se había quedado dormido, otro golpe le hizo reaccionar, se puso de pie y limpiándose la baba caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente.

-¿Katara?-Preguntó el chico frotándose el ojo.

-Aang…lamento haberte despertado, es sólo que…bueno…-Los ojos de la morena se dirigieron al suelo.

-Aang yo…-Intentó continuar la chica pero fue traicionada por sus propios sollozos.

-Katara…no llores-Dijo el chico tomando su mano para atraerla a un fuerte abrazo.

No soportaba verla así, aunque ya la hubiese visto llorar en varias ocasiones definitivamente no era algo a lo que quería verse acostumbrado.

-Aang…¿crees que pueda dormir contigo esta noche?-Preguntó de golpe.

El pulso de Aang se aceleró tan rápido como llegó a su cabeza la imagen de él y ella…compartiendo una cama…solos…

-Em…claro…-Dijo Aang soltándola, y completamente sonrojado extendió su brazo hacia la recámara en forma de invitación-Damas primero…-Añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Katara sonrió y entró a la habitación, Aang detrás de ella cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Devolvió la mirada a la cama para ver como Katara se acurrucaba en uno de los lados de ésta y se volteaba mirando hacia la bellísima luna llena que adornaba el cielo. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, lo sabía, ella había soñado con Hamma y su retorcida y putrefacta mentalidad pero no tocaría el tema, no quería arruinar este momento. Lentamente camino hacia la cama y se acurrucó a su lado, brazos detrás de su cuello y mirada fija en el techo, la sonrisa firme sobre sus labios pues no podría ignorar el hecho de que estaba ahí, compartiendo una cama con la chica de sus sueños, y no siempre de los más inocentes. Se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

Un ligero movimiento sobre su hombro le hizo despertar repentinamente. Era Katara.

-Em…¿Aang?...creo que será mejor que despiertes…-Le dijo la chica con una pequeña mueca con la palabra "nervios" escrita encima.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que logró reaccionar un poco… ¿Y qué le hizo reaccionar?, nada menos que la sensación de humedad sobre las sábanas…y entre sus piernas.

Dio un salto y un fuerte color carmín se apoderó de su rostro mientras salía de la cama.

-¡Katara!...em…yo…digo…tu…bueno…¡diablos!…lo…lo lamento- Dijo el pobre chico derrotado, definitivamente era la peor noche en la que le pudo haber ocurrido "eso".

Katara notó su nerviosismo y se acercó al avergonzado avatar.

-Aang…no te preocupes…está bien- Dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-Le preguntó casi gritando y poniéndose aún más rojo.

-Aang…-Dijo Katara tomándole de los hombros obligándolo a verla a los ojos.-De verdad…está bien…es algo normal…-Le dijo la chica sin dejar ir aquella mirada.

-¿En…enserio piensas eso?-Cuestionó preocupado.

-Sí… ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces le ocurrió esto a Sokka?- Dijo rodando los ojos a modo de broma, tratando de bajar la tensión del ambiente.

Aang sonrió aun ligeramente apenado.-Gracias…-Dijo bajando la mirada, entonces su rubor volvió.

-Em… ¿Katara?...creo que tendrás que lavar tu vestido-Le dijo señalando la blanca sustancia sobre el vestido.

Katara bajó la mirada y notó la pequeña mancha al costado de su vestido. Sonrió malvadamente y devolvió la mirada hacia Aang.

Algo nuevo había en sus ojos, algo que lo atraía…algo que le excitaba…

-Bueno, no los necesito para lo que tengo en mente…-Dijo deslizando sus manos por su cuello hasta entrelazarse detrás del mismo mientras lo besaba con una pasión increíble.

Aang, instintivamente, le abrazó por la cintura con firmeza, dejándose llevar, lenguas danzando juntas mientras disfrutaban el sabor del otro incapaces de controlar la cantidad de pasión que los poseía, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligó a reaccionar.

-¡¿Ka…tara?!-Dijo Aang recuperando el aliento.

El cuarto quedó en completo silencio a excepción del sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones mientras el fuego que los inundaba les obligaba a seguir…pero no lo hacían por esa pequeña voz que les exigía detenerse.

Katara fue la primera en recuperar el aliento por completo.

-Aang…si alguno de los dos no sobrevive en la batalla con Ozai…no quiero que discutir sea lo último que hayamos hecho juntos.

-Pero…Katara…bueno, ¿no estamos muy jóvenes para esto?-Cuestionó el chico.

-Aang…si no estamos muy jóvenes para detener una guerra, ¿por qué tenemos que estarlo para esto?-preguntó seductoramente mientras se acercaba y mordía ligeramente su oreja haciendo que un escalofrío pasara velozmente por la espalda del joven avatar.

No tenía que preguntárselo dos veces.

La tomó por la cintura nuevamente en señal de aceptación haciendo que ella voltease a verlo, sonrió seductoramente, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y plantó un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, de alguna forma este era diferente, era puro amor, el amor que ambos compartían.

Perdieron el equilibrio un poco y aterrizaron sobre la cama bruscamente, Aang encima de Katara quien lo miraba sorprendida, sabía que era fuerte pero nunca antes experimentó su fuerza, al menos no de esta manera…

Un gran calor se apoderó del cuerpo de Katara al sentir los pequeños besos que eran plantados sobre su cuello, aquellos que bajaban hacia el hueso del mismo acompañados de pequeñas succiones y mordidas, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a sus pechos. Los labios de Aang regresaron rápidamente a los de ella, nervioso de lo que estaban por hacer…se detuvo.

No hubo palabras, no eran necesarias si podían traducirse sus miradas.

Katara tomó la mano de Aang con dulzura y la colocó sobre su pecho izquierdo, la sensación mandó un instantáneo calor al cuerpo de Aang, se miraron fijamente antes de reanudar aquel apasionado beso que dejaron pendiente. La mano de Aang bajó lentamente por la cintura de Katara lo cual la confundió un poco, no se esperaba lo que seguía. Aang colocó su mano bajo el top de Katara, esto le hizo sentir por primera vez la frescura de su desnuda piel, jugó un poco con el pezón antes de remover el top por completo revelando ante él una de las imágenes con las que más había soñado, Katara se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada, estuvo a punto de decir algo antes de ser interrumpida por los labios de Aang presionando los suyos con fuerza.

-Eres hermosa…nunca lo dudes…-Le susurró Aang en el beso.

Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a formarse sobre el ojo de Katara, el que Aang no la encontrara atractiva había sido uno de sus mayores temores por meses, pero ya no más, nunca más.

Entonces devolvió su atención a sus ya endurecidos pezones que comenzó a lamer y morder causando ligeros gemidos escapar de los labios de Katara.

Luego de unos gemidos más decidió llevar las cosas un poco más lejos y comenzó a deslizar su mano por su cintura lentamente hasta alcanzar el nudo que sostenía su falda. La mano de Katara ya lo esperaba ahí y juntos desataron el nudo.

La falda cayó al suelo, Aang tomo la mano de Katara, dedos entrelazados, quien comenzaba a subir a la cama, él la siguió hasta llegar al centro de ésta. Y cómo no hacerlo si estaba completamente hipnotizado por su belleza.

Se sentó frente a él colocando su mano sobre su pecho de nuevo y retomando el apasionado beso, se separó de ella y comenzó con los pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello, la sensación hizo que Katara se perdiera tanto que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que él ya estaba sentado detrás de ella con ambas manos en sus pechos, comenzó a moverlos de forma circular mientras lamía los hombros de Katara lentamente causando que los gemidos volvieran, esta vez acompañados de su nombre. Sus piernas se abrieron lentamente revelando la humedad que yacía sobre su ropa interior.

Aang soltó uno de sus pechos y dirigió su mano a su zona más íntima causando un pequeño brinco de sorpresa de parte de ella y a la vez un fuerte deseo de ser poseída. Aang comenzó a acariciar su vagina por encima de su ropa interior con dos de sus dedos haciendo pequeñas presiones con regularidad causando que los agitados suspiros y fuertes gemidos aumentaran.

Katara sintió el bulto que presionaba su espalda y volteó a verlo, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Katara…-Dijo el ligeramente apenado chico.

Katara le miró por unos segundos con una seductora sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y retirar sus pantalones deslizando lentamente su ropa interior hasta removerla por completo revelando su ya erecto pene.

Ella se inclinó y lo tomó con una de sus manos, masajeándolo lentamente, sin perder de vista los grises ojos de Aang.

El cuerpo de Aang se tensó con cada movimiento de Katara y sin perder el contacto visual tomó su barbilla con su mano y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Saltémonos esa parte quieres…- Le dijo antes de plantar un beso tierno sobre su frente y otro lleno de pasión sobre sus labios.

-Te amo…-Le dijo ella en el beso, el cual poco a poco se volvió aún más apasionado gracias a sus lenguas las cuales danzaban en la boca del otro.

Los brazos de Katara retomaron su lugar alrededor de los hombros de Aang mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás lentamente.

Su espalda topó con la cama sin perder el contacto con los labios de Aang quien le sujetaba firmemente la cintura.

Terminaron el beso y se miraron con dulzura.

-Aang…-Comenzó la chica-…so-soy virgen…-Dijo nerviosa con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo también… ¿por qué?, ¿tiene algo de malo?...-Cuestionó ruborizado…no quería que eso fuera algo que pudiera traerle problemas.

-Aang…me dolerá- Dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!...-Dijo el chico casi gritando-Katara, yo…yo no quiero lastimarte…-Dijo preocupado.

-Aang…-Dijo Katara colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, tranquilizándolo -…serán sólo unos segundos de acuerdo.-Afirmó con una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Compartieron un último beso, ese beso lleno de amor y pasión que siempre mantuvieron guardada en sus corazones, ese, su último beso cómo almas inocentes…

El entró lentamente y se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que se le permitió moverse, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Y así ambos se vinieron juntos, abrazados con fuerza.

Katara giró para quedar recostada sobre el pecho de Aang, ambos exhaustos se acurrucaron juntos…pero tristemente no podría durar mucho, y ambos lo sabían…

-Aang…tengo que regresar…- Le dijo Katara con tristeza.

La sonrisa de Aang se debilitó un poco, no quería que se marchara, pero definitivamente no quería que Sokka se los encontrara así.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Aang dejando salir un suspiro.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso antes de levantarse y vestirse cada uno con su respectiva ropa, Aang guio a Katara hasta la puerta en donde compartieron un dulce beso de buenas noches.

-Te amo, Aang…-Le susurró al oído.

-Yo también te amo, Katara…-le dijo antes de verla marcharse a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y tomó sus velas de meditación, definitivamente debía meditar acerca de esto. Por qué de lo que sucedió esa noche, sólo la luna fue testigo.

-o-o-

Y bien? Que les pareció?…me gustaría que dejaran sus revews para saber lo que opinan, es mi primer lemon y me gustaría saber si es bien aceptado.

Besos y apapachos!


End file.
